Does He Love Me?
by harvestmoonlovee
Summary: A story of a girl who just moved to Mineral Town. She meets new friends and people she will have to learn to like. DRAMA! hehe! She also meets the love of her life, Kai. She only has one question though..does he love her back? Kai x Jill
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

My name is Isabella. I have long, curly, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. I am not exactly skinny but Im not fat either..you can call me curvy. I am 18 years old and I just moved to Mineral Town to raise a farm. Well my mom thought it would be a good experience before I went to college.

When I get there its about 9 am. I meet Thomas, the mayor, and he introduces himself.

"Hello there! You must be Isabella correct?" He asks putting out his hand to shake mine.

"Yup thats me!" I say shaking his hand.

"Alright! Let me show you to your new home!"

"Thanks!"

We make small talk as we pass through the town square and past many little stores.

When we get to the ranch I say "Ummm..is this it?"

It was a small little house. It had a small bed, a table and an old TV. It didn't even have a kitchen.

"Yup! Home sweet home! Anything you need can need ordered from the TV shopping network. Bye now!" He says very quickly while rushing out the door. "Wait! But ummm..ohhhh ok..that was sort of rude."

I look around my small house and then all the sudden a cute, tiny brown puppy comes out from behind the table!

"Awww aren't you cuuute? Well at least Thomas gave me something good...i'll call you Wally!"

The puppy barked and then licked my face. "Alright down boy!" I laughed. "Well what should we do now? Its only 9:30 in the morning and I have absolutely nothing to do.."

I was bored and lonely so I decided to take Wally out for a walk and meet some new people around town. The first place I saw was a blacksmiths shop so I decided to investigate.

"GRAAAY GET DOWN HERE NOW." An old man screamed.

"What grandpa?" A cute young boy asked. He was wearing an UMA hat that was covering most of his face.

"Why cant you do anything right?" The man sighed.

"I try my best.." The young boy whispered then he noticed me.

"Ohh hi...are you new here?" He said obviously embarrassed by what I just saw.

"Yeah my name is Isabella I-I just took over the old ranch." I said trying to

sound casual.

"Ohh..Im Gray I work here.." Gray said looking down.

"Cool!" I said smiling hoping to see a smile come from his face.

"Hello there Isabella! Im Saibara! I own this blacksmiths shop." He says reaching his hand out to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you..well ill let you guys get back to work! I hope to see you around Gray." I say giving him a wink.

I leave and continue on with walking Wally.

_'I swear just before I left I saw him smile. He is pretty cute.'_ I think in my head then I smile to myself.

Then suddenly I hear two people talking, it sounds like three girls.

"OH MY GOSH! Its the first day of summer tomorrow and guess what that means!" A girl with pink hair practically squeals.

"Kai is coming! Ekkk!" The other two girls shouted in their high pitch voices.

_'Who is Kai?' _I thought.

I walked passed them and the girl with the pink hair said "Hello! Are you the new ranch owner?"

"Oh hi! Yup thats me! My name is Isabella." I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Popuri. This is Mary." Popuri, the pink haired girl, said pointing to a short girl with black glasses and short black hair and she was wearing a blue school dress.

"And this is Karen!" Popuri said pointing to a girl with straight long brown hair with two blonde streaks right in the front and green eyes.

"Hi!" Karen said cheerfully.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" I said shaking her hand.

"Hello.." Mary said shyly.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" She seemed shy so I didn't shake her hand. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

There was sort of an awkward pause for a few moments.

"So I don't want to sound weird or like a stalker or something but I overheard your guys conversation before.." I said sorta embarrassed but curious.

"Ohhh no problem! About Kai right?" Popuri asked giggling.

"Yeah I was just curious about who he was? You guys seemed very..excited about him coming to town." I said trying to get as much information as I could out of them.

"Kai comes to Mineral Town every summer! He runs the Snack Shack on the beach and he is soo cute! He can make girls just melt!" Karen said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Ooooh! Well Im excited to meet him tomorrow!" I laughed.

"You shouldn't even bother! He doesn't even look twice at any of us!" Mary said sighing.

"Mary, don't be so pessimistic! He has known us since we were 12! Thats why! Maybe he will fall for our new little farmer!" Popuri giggled and elbowed Isabella's stomach playfully.

Karen and Mary looked me up and down.

"Thanks but I don't think so." I blushed. "Well I better get going! See you girls soon!"

I waved and walked away.

"Bye Izzie!" Popuri shouted after me.

'Popuri seems nice, I guess I already have a nickname. Im not sure about those other two. But Im very excited to meet this Kai guy.' I smiled to myself.

I wondered all around town meeting a lot of new people who seemed really nice. All greeting me and making me feel welcome. But the whole time all I could think about was Kai.

**PLEASE REVIEW(;**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When I woke up the next morning I heard a knock on the door.

_'Great! Who could that be? Im not exactly cute in the morning.'_ I thought looking in the mirror to see my wild hair. I combed it out with my fingers as much as I could so it looked decent.

I walked to the door and opened it to reveal the most handsome boy I have ever met. He was slightly taller than me, he had short brown hair which was covered by a purple bandana, very tanned skin and he had chocolate eyes that were looking right into mine. I gasped a little when I saw him at my doorstep.

_'Is this Kai? He is gorgeous! Oh shit, I hope he didn't hear me gasp!'_

"Hi there! You must be Isabella right?" He said smiling. He had the cutest smile and the whitest teeth.

"Yup thats me!"

"Nice to meet you! Im Kai, I come here every summer to run the Snack Shack on the beach!" He said reaching his hand out to shake mine. I, a little too quickly, put my hand out to meet his. When our hands touched my hand tingled. Our hands let go and I sighed a bit.

"Oh yeah! I've heard a lot about you from the other girls here!" I giggled.

"Oh really? I didn't know I was such a hot topic." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you are hot.." I murmured to myself.

"What?" Kai asked little confused.

"Oh nothing! Ill come by your shop today and check it out!" I said nervously.

"Okay! Cool! Yeah that would be awesome! Cya..later then!" Kai said backing up from my doorstep.

"Yeah! Later Kai!" I said smiling. "Bye Isabella." He smiled, winked at me and walked away.

_'Wow. Im gonna have a heart attack.'_

I went back inside my house to get myself ready. I was ecstatic that I was going to see Kai at his shop. I showered, straightened my hair and then quickly got dressed in my blue jean overalls. I looked in the mirror and smiled.

As I walked outside I remembered I should buy some crops to plant in my field. My field was bare other than some stones, wood pieces and tons of weeds.

_'Ill just make a mental note and do it later! Right now Im going to see Kai at his shop!'_ I smiled to myself.

It was a bright and sunny morning as I walked to the beach. I passed Gray as I was walking by the poultry farm. He must of been walking to work.

"Hey Gray!" I smiled and waved to him.

"H-hey Isabella!" He blushed and looked down.

"Ill cya later Im going to the beach! Actually you should come down there later!" I giggled.

"Y-yeah..maybe later...cya." Gray walked away sulky.

_'Oh Gray so shy..'_ I thought frowning.

As I was walking through Town Square. Rick saw me and shouted "HI BELLA!"

"H-hey Rick..what have y-you been up to?"

"Aw come on Bella you don't gotta be nervous around me!" Rick grinned

"Ummm..Im nervous around you because I think you are a stalker pervert!" I said looking at him with angry eyes.

All he did then was wink at me and walked away smiling. I shuttered and continued on walking. Finally when I got to the beach I sighed a sigh of relief. It was 11 am so Kai's shop just opened. As I walked inside his shop I was shocked by what I saw. My heart even broke a little bit.

It was Kai and Popuri, they were hugging. It was a full on bear hug. Her hands were wrapped around his waist and his hands were coiled in her pink fluffy hair.

_'I wish that was me..'_ I thought and sighed to myself. A few moments passed, both their eyes were closed so they didn't notice me.

Just as I was about to walk out the door Popuri opened her eyes and noticed me.

"Isabella! Hi! Umm..sorry were you here a long time?" She said backing away from Kai. I turned around.

"Oh no I just got here. I didn't want to interrupt anything so I guess ill just be leaving." I said starting to turn back around.

"No! Isabella don't leave! You just got here! I was just giving Popuri a friendly hug! I was just comforting her! As a friend! Promise.." Kai said walking toward me smiling. I turned around again and smiled. He stopped walking towards me when I turned around.

"Yeah Kai was just comforting me as a f-friend.." Popuri said looking down, I could tell she was hurt Kai only thought about her as a friend.

"Oh alright I guess ill stay for a while then." I said walking inside.

"Great! Here ill close the door." Kai said walking towards me and the door.

Kai closed the door of the Snack Shack. He put his hand on my back as if he was guiding me in. I screamed on the inside and my spine tingled. I sat down next to Popuri at a round table. Kai gave us glasses of water, asked us what we wanted to eat and said he would be back in a minute. I ordered a cheeseburger and Popuri ordered a salad.

"So Popuri how long have you lived in Mineral Town?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

"Oh shut up Isabella." Popuri said just loud enough for me to hear but not loud enough for Kai to. I almost choked on my water, I starting coughing.

"You okay over there?" Kai asked never taking his eyes off his cooking.

"Yeah..?" I replied. "Excuse me Popuri?" I asked confused by what she had said to me.

"You heard me. Listen here Isabella. I know Kai is falling for you, I can see it in his eyes! He never looked at anyone the way he looked at you! So just back off!" She retorted.

I was so disturbed. I thought Popuri was my friend! Yesterday she was teasing me saying that maybe Kai would fall for me! I guess she never even really considered it. She obviously thought no one could beat her out.

My mouth was wide open in shock. "Look here you crazy bitch, I have talked to Kai now three times in my entire life. How could he possible be already falling for me? Hmm?"

"Whatever just shut up. Here comes Kai with our food."

"Thank you Kai!" Popuri giggled in her normal sweet voice. She kissed his cheek as he leaned down to place her salad on the table. When Kai turned away Popuri gave me a dirty look.

_'Okay this chick is bipolar and insane.'_ I thought staring at her blankly.

"Your welcome..?" Kai said giving her a funny look when he turned around again. He shook it off.

"And here you go Isabella!" He smiled placing my burger on the table in front of me.

"Thanks!"

I noticed Kai walking back to the kitchen.

"Hey Kai why don't you sit with us?" I yelled to him.

"Uhh haha I guess so!" He laughed nervously.

"Yay!" Popuri smiled weakly at me.

Kai came back to the table and sat next to me, across from Popuri. We chit chatted as we ate but Popuri seemed really quiet and ate really fast.

_'Im sure Kai choosing the seat next to me confused her little nut brain.' _I thought taking a bite of my burger.

"Well Im done! By Kai! Thanks! See you later!" She said wrapping him in an awkward hug across the table.

"Umm..uhhh yeah bye." Kai stammered shaking his way out of Popuri's grasp. All Popuri did was glare at me as she walked out the door.

Me and Kai were left in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"So you like Popuri huh?" I asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"NO! Well not like THAT. She is kinda a bitch sometimes but she is an okay friend." Kai said sorta embarrassed.

_'Im so glad to hear him say that!'_ I thought.

"Ohh well she thinks you are falling in love with me and she told me to back off..? Ha..so I assumed-" Suddenly I was cut off by Kai.

"NO! Me and Popuri aren't dating!" Kai shouted interrupting what I was saying.

"Oh haha! Okay good!"

Before anyone could say anything else I realized it was already 3:00pm! I hadn't done any farm work yet and I was already behind schedule.

"Oh my gosh Kai I didn't realize it was so late! I have to go! Im sorry!" I said rushing to put my plate on the counter and tucking my chair in.

"Oh okay I hope you enjoyed everything! Sorry about Popuri." Kai said softly and then frowned.

"Yes I did! Thank you! And no problem!" I looked into his eyes for a few seconds and my stomach flipped.

Suddenly, he grabbed me and pulled me into a warm embrace. He smelled so good. Like shampoo and sea water. **(WEIRD RIGHT? LOL)** I wrapped my arms around his waist and he hugged my back tightly. I smiled and felt my whole body melt against his. He let go and I sighed a little bit.

"Sorry.." Kai whispered.

"Its fine!" I smiled. "Sorry haha I have to go! I will be back here tomorrow!" I giggled.

"Cool! See you! Oh and Isabella Im not falling for you.." Kai smirked.

"Oh..bye." I started walking out of the shop and I felt a tear in my eye.

"I've already fallen for you.." Kai whispered so low that I could barely hear it. I gasped when I first heard it, but then I smiled.

**GOOD? BAD? Pleeease review and give me advice! :) Thanks!**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!****


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When I heard those words I smiled. My heart started beating faster and faster and I had butterflies in my stomach. I ran so fast all the way home with a huge grin on my face. When I finally got home I was so tired but the first thing I did was belly flop on my bed and squeal into my pillow.

"Kai said he fell in love with me!" I screamed into my blanket excitedly.

_'Okay I gotta calm down. I don't even really know this guy. Ill just keep talking to him and hanging out with him and hugging him and maybe even kissing him *squeal*..well you get the idea!'_ I thought taking deep breaths to calm myself.

It was now 4 pm and I still hadn't bought any seeds to plant. So decided to walk down to the super market. I smiling brightly the whole way there. Yes I did get a couple weird stares from people around town. But I don't care! I walked in the super market.

"Welcome Isabella! Can I assist you in any way?" Jeff smirked.

"Do you by any chance have any pineapple seeds?" I asked looking around.

"No, we have never sold them here. I guess check Won's store on the beach." Jeff sighed.

"Okay thanks!"

"Better hurry they close at 4:30!" Jeff yelled after me.

I ran to the beach it was now 4:25.

"Shit, I really hope they are still open." I murmur to myself.

I get to the beach at exactly 4:30 I open the door really fast to see Won and Zack simply talking. They look at me like I am insane because I practically knocked down their door.

"Ummm hello Isabella. Right? Yes. Can I get you anything?" Won asks still confused. I node my head.

"Yes do you have any pineapple seeds?" I ask panting.

"Yeah sure..all that for just some pineapple seeds?" He said under his breath.

"Thank you here is the gold for them." I said relieved. "Alright have a good day now." Won said walking me to the door.

"Yup bye."

As I walked out from the shop it was only 4:45. _'I guess I should go bye Poultry Farm and buy a chicken and some feed.'_ I thought.

Kai was on the beach sitting on the bench in front of his shop. He looked as if he was in deep thought.

"Hey Kai!" I shouted from across the beach.

"Hey Bella!" Kai smiled. "Couldn't stay away from me? Hehe." He smirked.

"Guess not! Haha! I'll see you tomorrow!" I giggled. "Later!"

When I got inside the chicken farm Rick, Popuri, and Lillia were all inside. Lillia smiled at her two children and welcomed me inside.

"HEY BELLA!" Rick said coming up to hug me.

"Umm hey Rick. Call me Isabella please." I said wrapping my arms awkwardly around his back and he grabbed my back and the other hand was just above my butt.

"Watch those hands." I growled angrliey in his ear.

"Sorry.." Rick said letting go of me frowning.

"Hey Isabella!" Popuri yelled towards me. She was such a fake slut.

"Hey." I rolled my eyes.

"Well hello Isabella! What can I get you?" Lillia asked sweetly.

"I would like one chick, 30 chicken feed and an animal medicine, just in case!" I replied smiling.

"Alright! Ill have Rick drop the feed off at your coop, here is your animal medicine and you can pick which ever chick you want from outside."

Rick winked at me when Lillia said his name. I shuttered, creeped out. Lillia handed me the medicine and pointed outside to the farm.

"Thanks!"

I walked outside and chose the cutest chick they had.

When I got back to my farm Rick was already there putting my chicken feed in the dispenser.

"Umm thanks you can go now.." I said showing him to the door.

"Alright cutie!" He smiled.

"Oh god." I rolled my eyes again.

I gave my cute little chick one bush of feed and pet its head. i walked out to my field and got the seeds out of my rucksack.

_'I guess I better plant these seeds..do these come with directions?'_ I thought looking at the bag of seeds confused.

Eventually after two hours of hard work I planted and watered the 9 pineapple seeds. I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Finally.." I whispered. I walked back into my house, made some dinner for myself, changed into my pj's and tried to sleep. It was hard for me to sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about Kai. Eventually I smiled myself to sleep.

I woke up in the morning ready to go. I got dressed put my hair in pig tails and jumped out the door. I quickly watered my crops and fed my chicken. It was already 10 am so I decided to walk to the beach. I passed Gray and we said a quick hi and bye. I passed by Mary she said hi and she gave me a hug. 'At least I think Mary likes me..' I smiled.

I walked onto the beach to see Kai sitting on the bench in front of his little food shack.

"Hey Kai!" I say walking up to him.

"H-hey Isabella.." Kai says half-heartedly. He looked up and his eyes looked red, like he had been crying.

"Kai, are you alright?" I say taking a seat on the bench next to him.

"Y-yeah Im f-fine..thanks..sorry you have to see me like this" Kai blushed and looked up to face me.

"Kai have you been crying?" I say with sympathy in my voice.

"Umm..y-yeah ha..Im fine really." He sniffles.

"Whats wrong? You can tell me." I say rubbing his back in comfort.

"Isabella are you close with your family?" He asks looking into my eyes.

"Um I guess so...well my dad has never been in my life and my mother..well haha she sent me here so I guess not actually. I also have a younger brother who is 16 now but we never really were close either." I feel my eyes water thinking about my family. I miss them even though Im starting to like it here.

"See my family is horrible, they think Im some sort of screw up or something..thats why I come here every summer. Just to get away. My mom just called me and said I might as well stay here because I'm not wanted at home anymore." He sighs.

"Oh gosh Im sorry I'm sure they don't think you are a screw up, maybe your mom is just upset. She is scared for you Im sure. I know my mom gets nervous when me or my brother is away for a while. They love you, all families have different ways of showing it." I say trying to perk him up.

"Yeah haha my family has a very special way of showing it then..by kicking me out of my house." He looked down, his eyes watery.

A tear fell down his cheek and I wiped it away with my finger.

"If you ever need anything Kai, a place to stay, a shoulder to cry on you can come to me." I say fixing his bright purple bandana.

"Alright thank you.." He says looking into my eyes. A smile almost was forming.

"Am I a horrible person if I hate my family?" He asks.

"No, no I don't think that at all. If they don't care about you don't force yourself to care about them. It doesn't matter to me. Ill accept you the way you are." I say looking down to really think about his question.

"Wow, thats not the answer I was expecting. I know I've only known you for two days now and haha I just dumped this all on you but you are a really good friend. He looked puzzled. He sniffed and his eyes got less watery.

"Thanks Kai, you are a good f-friend too." I say suddenly a little disappointed.

"Thank you though when I told Popuri about this she seemed disturbed and left me alone."

_'WHAT A BITCH!'_ I thought.

"No problem and I don't care what problems you have, you can talk to me. " I said sorta cringing at the thought of Popuri leaving Kai alone.

We both stood up and hugged for a few moments. I sighed happily. I heard him sniffle then laugh a little.

"Thank you, let me get you something to eat! On the house!" Kai said grabbing my hand to pull me inside the shop.

"Haha thank you!" I giggled.

We talked for two hours straight. After eating we went outside. We did silly things like staring contests, races and trying to do cart wheels in the sand. I laughed and had the time of my life. The day ended with us two on the pier watching the sun set.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOUU! THIS IS HOW I IMAGINED THE BLACK HEART EVENT! ;D**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

When I woke up the next morning I couldn't stop smiling. My whole life was turned upside down. I've been in Mineral Town now three days and I think I found the guy of my dreams! I made pancakes for breakfast while blasting my music. Its nice living on a ranch sometimes. Even my dog seemed to be jumped and barking along to the music. Wally was so happy!

After breakfast I showered, curled my hair, put on a little make up (I don't like wearing make up but sometimes you need it!) and put on the cutest outfit I had! A pink tank top with a jean skirt gray boots and long white socks showing under my boots. I loved that style.

I went outside feeling totally confident. I watered my pineapples quickly, they looked like they hadn't grown at all. Then I gave my chick a bush of feed and gave her extra petting today. After everything I decided to take a walk on the beach.

I past by Popuri and Rick, who were going I don't care where. Popuri just glared at me and Rick grabbed his crotch and winked at me. I just turned the other cheek as they say. Even though I really wanted to tell them off, I wouldn't let them ruin MY perfect day! Gray shyly said hi in Town Square and I waved and smiled.

_'Tomorrow Im going to start a real conversation with Gray! He seems so sweet he is just so shy!' _

I walked into Kai's shop. It was already open when I got there.

Isabella! What's up! How's the farm going?" Kai asked from behind the counter.

Its going really good! Im enjoying farm life more than I thought I would!" I laughed.

Growing any summer crops?"

Yup! Im growing lots of pineapples right now!" I smiled feeling proud.

Nice! Pineapples are my favorite!" Kai's eyes lit up.

Me too!"

If they are any good bring me one sometime!" Kai smirked.

Of course I will!" I blushed.

Kai asked me what I wanted to do today and I told him we should just hang out on the beach. In case he had a customer he could tend to them right away. He loved the idea.

We goofed around for hours. Talking, swimming, playing games in the sand, fishing and even wrestling!

'Your pretty strong for a girl!" Kai muttered trying to pin me down.

Im not just any girl!" I grunted.

But you can't defeat me! KAI!" Kai shouted.

I am wearing a skirt this is a little hard for me.." I said embarrassed

Excuses.." Kai said sarcastically. "Ouch! ISABELLA!" Kai groaned.

Oh my gosh! Im sorry! Did I hurt you?" I asked getting up really fast.

Noope!" Kai laughed tackling me to the ground.

No fair!" I scream like a child having a tantrum. We both laughed.

Kai was still on top of me, one of his legs on either side of my waist and his hands holding down my wrists. His face was dangerously close to mine. I could feel the sand tickle my back, it was warm and reminded me of the summers at home. I could feel the warmth of his body on mine. We both smiled as we looked into each others eyes. I got lost in his eyes. His golden brown eyes, they were mesmerizing. He moved my curly hair from my face and brushed it behind my ear. His hands felt cold on my face. I wish we could just stay like this forever. Kai broke the peacefully silence.

Ummm uhhh ..ha oh yeah who said we had to be fair?" Kai said sorta dazed then snapping back into reality.

Kai got off my and helped me up. He helped my brush the sand off my back.

All I could think about was _'Why didn't I kiss him? That was the perfect opportunity!'_ I sighed, disappointed in myself.

At around 6pm Kai asked me if I wanted him to walk me home. I said sure and we started heading towards the beach exit/entrance. Suddenly Popuri appeared along with Mary and Karen. I could smell alcohol.

Why helloooo there Kai and..slut." Popuri muttered slurring her words.

Popuri, your drunk, go home." Kai said sternly.

And why would she wanna do that! Haha!" Karen laughed. She fell backwards into the sand,

You guys are all drunk, let me take you guys to see Dr. trent, you guys might be in danger if you drink too much! Let me just help you u-" I said trying to help Karen up.

NO!" Karen interrupting said pulling her arm from my hand.

Mary, take my hand ill take you home!" Kai said reaching out his hand,

RIGHT! My parents would kiiiiiill me if they knew I was ***BURP* **drunk! I AM under age you know.." Mary burped then stuck her tongue out at Kai.

Mary, honey, we are all under age!" Karen giggled rolling in the sand.

KAI. BABY! Listen, I fuckin love you and you are in LOVE with that BITCH! Love meeeee! Come on gimme a kiss!" Popuri slurred puckering her lips.

Isabella is NOT a bitch! At least she doesn't run around drunk unlike you! She is classy and wonderful!" Kai screamed with fire in his eyes.

I blushed.

Whateeeevvveeerr! I gotta go take a nap..haha nap!" Popuri giggled.

Yeah, all three of you need a nap!" I said crossing my arms and giving those three weird looks.

DONT LOOK AT US LIKE THAT!" Mary yelled then started running for me.

I screamed but the next thing I saw was Mary's arm winding up. The next thing I felt was her fist connect with my face. She had hit me. Hard. I feel backwards into the sand.

_'Mary hit me. MARY hit me.' _ I thought shocked.

MARY. POPURI. KAREN. LISTEN TO ME. LEAVE NOW BEOFRE I TELL THE MAYOR ALL THE TROUBLE YOU GUYS HAVE CAUSED." Kai shouted running over to me.

All three "party" girls muttered to themselves as they left. Kai knelt by my side.

I-Isabella! Oh god! Please be okay! Do you want T-Trent? I could carry you over there! I should go find P-Popuri and those other two and kick their asses!" Kai stuttered a bit, still in shock.

No Im fine.." I say trying to get up. I rub the back of my head.

HELL NO. You aren't fine! Let me take you to Trent or Eli!" Kai insisted.

No really, just let me get up.."

Kai gave me his hand and stood up. He finally accepted that I wasn't going to the doctor. I just asked him to walk me home. He put his arm around my back and on the other hip so I could lean on him. I put my arm just above his arm and placed my arm on his back. He laughed as if he was enjoying this. We started back to my place.

We past Popuri, Karen and Mary and they just gave us dirty looks.

UGH! What future hookers!"

Haha true!" Kai laughed back.

Why does everyone in this town have to be a freak? I mean there is those three, then the perv Rick and Cliff who is sweet but pretty emo and Gray is super quiet-" I started going on but then I realized I was too loud.

Kai looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

Ugh, oh my gosh, you know I don't think YOUR a freak!" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

Finally we got to my house.

Home sweet home!" I sighed.

Yup I WISH I had a place to call my own.." Kai sighed putting emphasis on wish.

Yeah..i wish you did too..?" I gave him a funny look. He wanted something and I knew it.

My rental room is getting kinda expensive.." He pursed his lips and stared at me.

Shouldn't you be getting to your room thou-" Then it clicked in my head. "Ohh you wanna stay HERE tonight don't you?" I smirked feeling accomplished.

He nodded and moved closer to me. "Please?" He bit his lip seductively.

No..Kai rumors and stuff.." I tried to explain.

Who CARES?" He picked me up and through me over his shoulder.

Kai! Put me down!" I shrieked.

Shh darlin, you wouldn't want anyone to hear"

Kai opened the bedroom door and threw me on the bed. He then leaped onto my bed right next to me. He turned to face me and winked. My eye twitched.

Haha OH NO! You can't sleep here! This is my bed!" I yelled standing up fast.

CHILL! We are friends! Its not like Im gonna rape you in your sleep! If I don't sleep here where would I sleep? The floor..I don't think so! You don't even have a couch!" Kai argued.

IM KINDA THINKING THE BATH TUB NOW!"

Kai frowned and looked down.

Don be a baby!" I sternly said.

He looked at me with big brown eyes and a quivering lip.

Umm Kai its not right..no ugh fine! Nice guilt trip.." I muttered, utterly defeated.

THANKS BELLA!" Kai grinned.

Ugh you know I can't say no to a cute boy with a quivering lip..using my weaknesses against me! Tisk Tisk!" I yelled sarcastically.

Alright but I have to change sooo you have to leave for right now!"

Heehee I think ill stay right here!" He said laying down and putting his arms behind his head.

I threw a pillow at his head and crossed my arms pretending to be mad. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

**THANKS FOR READING(; PLEASE REVIEW! :D The green Heart Event is even in there! :)**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!****


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Finally I got Kai to leave. It was only a little forceful. I only had to push him off the bed. He waited right behind the other side of the door though.

I put on my prettiest pj's. Hey don't judge me, Im trying to make an impression. I looked in the mirror and smiled. My pajamas were short and sorta tight with spaghetti straps. It a dress, made up of red satin and lace at the bottom. It looked great around my curvy figure.

I opened the door and Kai's eyes practically bulged out of his head. I giggled and let him into my room.

"Umm Isabella do you always dress like at night ha.." Kai laughed nervously.

"You don't like them?" I frowned.

"No! You look..hot!" Kai smirked.

"Aww thanks!" I laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Kai asked still looking at me.

"Whatever you want! I have to go to bed pretty early though I have to work tomorrow." I sighed wishing I could stay up all night with Kai.

"Ohh yeah me too at the shop you know.."

"Yeah.."

There was an awkward pause for a few seconds. We just kinda looked around the room nervously.

"Hehe sooo..." Kai giggled

"Soo..haha"

"Lets do something FUN!" Kai's eyes lit up and he smiled a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Uh oh, like what? Its 11am!" I asked nervously.

"Oh you'll see!" Kai said winking at me then running away into the living room.

Suddenly I heard blasting music and ran out to the living room. Kai jumping up and down, dancing like a manic. I started laughing hysterically.

"What ARE you doing?" I shouted over the music.

"Having a dance party! Join me?" He laughed throwing his head back in amusement.

"I don't know..haha! If anyone hears us they will send Thomas over here and he might see us and think-" I said shyly, then I was cut off by Kai.

"Come on!" Kai grabbed me and starting dancing around me.

I crossed my arms and laughed, watching him look like an idiot.

"Its no fun alone!" Kai argued. He then started up with the eyes and the lip again. I rolled my eyes and started bouncing lightly to the rhythm.

"That's a start!" Kai smirked.

Eventually we both danced and danced, all to fast, upbeat songs. We boogied for two hours. We both said we were really tired and decided this was our last dance. Of course, it was a slow song.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" Kai smiled and held his hand out to me.

"Yes, yes you may." I giggled.

We slowly swayed to the music. I leaned my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. He coiled his arms around my waist. I sighed, satisfied. Kai also breathed out slowly.

"Everything alright?" I asked my head still on his chest.

"Everything is perfect. Isabella.." He said looking into my eyes "You have been an amazing friend to me thank you." He kissed my forehead and his lips were soft and warm.

"You have been a great f-friend to me too."

I was disappointed. Kai only thought of me as a friend? I admit it. Im in love with him and he only thinks of me as a friend. He doesn't love me back, not that way.

The song ended. We both let go then walked back to the bedroom silently. I went to brush my teeth in the bathroom. I noticed the clock in there.

"ITS 1am? Its so late!" I screamed.

"Chill! You don't need to wake up that early! Ill wake you up at like 9!" Kai said yawing.

"9am? Kai, 9am? Thats too late! I wake up at six so I can do all my chores then visit YOU at the bea- ohh right I'll see you in the morning.." I suddenly realized where I was going with this so I stopped.

"Ohh sorry..I didn't know you woke up early f-for me.." Kai whispered.

"No Im sorry..I didnt realize I was talking at loud." I blushed.

"Haha never mind! Lets just get some sleep!" Kai smiled.

"Alright! Haha.."

Kai was already in the bed when I lied down. This was the first time I have ever slept with a boy in my bed. I was nervous almost. I pulled the covers so they covered up to my waist. I turned to face Kai who was already looking in my direction.

"C-can I ask you a question Kai?" I asked nervously.

"Sure! Shoot!"

"Are you a virgin..?" I asked feeling totally awkward.

"Umm haha yes I am. Until marriage. How about y-you?" Kai shook his head nervously and rubbed the back of his head after.

"Same."

"Oh cool! Its just a thing I believe in." Kai said pulling the covers up a little more so now they covered half way up my arm.

"Me too. Anyway goodnight!" I smiled.

"Goodnight Isabella." Kai said brushing a piece of hair from my hair. I was ecstatic inside.

I turned around to turn off the bedside lamp. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up at 5am to the most irritating sound ever. Kai was snoring. Like a monster!

_'Ughhhh! Why?' _

I pushed with all my force so that he moved postitions, that seemed to help and finally it was quiet.

_'Thank YOU!'_

I fell back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"ISABELLA! Wake up!" Kai said shaking me.

"Uhhhh ugh..what Kai?" I groaned.

"Its 8am! Get up!"

"Im tired you kept me up until 1am last night dancing, then you woke me up with your absurd snoring!" I grunted.

Kai started cracking up loudly.

"I SNORE? Haha!" Kai laughed joyfully.

"Yeah..loudly!" I growled.

"Haha I guess when we get married thats gonna have to change!" Kai smirked.

"Who's marrying who?" I said sitting up quickly.

"Oh nothing.. I knew THAT would get you up! But seriously! I heard a noise coming from your chicken coop when I went to water your crops earlier!" Kai said getting serious again.

"You watered my crops? Thats soooo sweet!" I was so distracted by my admiration for Kai I totally forgot about what Kai said about my chicken coop.

"Yeah..heehee thanks!" Kai said, his cheeks getting red.

We looked into each others eyes for a few seconds. I then remembered my chick!

"Oh my chick! Lets go!" I demanded.

When we got to the coop, I was shocked and so happy. My little chick was now a full grown chicken! I smiled and pet its head. I also gave it a bush of food.

"I guess I should name you now..I've only been calling her chick!" I giggled.

"Yeah pick a good name for her." Kai whispered.

"Gem."

"Perfect." Kai smiled bending down to pet the chicken. "Gem."

"Hey im gonna get down to my shop! Come down later after you change and do all that girly stuff with your hair! Haha." Kai grinned.

"Yeah! Gotta go get my "girly" stuff on!" I murmured.

We walked out if the chicken coop and hugged for a few moments. Just coiled in each others arms. I really wish he would hold me in his arms forever. When I was with him I felt complete, I felt right.

"Thank you so much Isabella. For everything." Kai sighed into my ear.

Then I watched Kai walk away, heading towards the beach.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW(: THANK YOU SO MUCH sparrowismyhummingbird FOR YOUR REVIEW! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME ABOUT MY STORIES(: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER(; STAY CRAZY MY PEOPLE! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON.**

Chapter 6:

I went back inside my house, showered and did my hair. I dressed in bootcut jeans, a a white t-shit and a button up shirt over unbuttoned. I wore black flats with a bow on the toe.

It was 10:30 and I was so tired. I felt like I hadn't slept at all last night!

_'How is Kai functioning right now?_' I thought

I made breakfast in my tiny kitchen hoping that food would give me more energy, it didn't. I had leftovers and I decided to put them into my rucksack, but of course my rucksack was full! That was the third time in two days were I had to throw something away to make more space in my rucksack. I decided I would buy a new, bigger rucksack at Jeff's market today, but before that I needed a nap.

I fell asleep the second I hit my bed. I thought I was going to sleep for half an hour but instead i slept for three hours. I woke up in a panic knowing I had overslept. Even though I slept so long i still felt so tired!

_'I must be getting sick or something..'_ I thought getting out of bed.

I smoothed down my wild bed head and left my house. First stop was the market then the beach.

When I got to the market it was already 2pm! I rushed to buy my new rucksack, then I ran to the beach. I was still so tired. I could feel the run taking a toll on me. After only a few minutes of running I felt lightheaded, but finally I got to the beach. I was so happy to see Kai.

"Bella! Hey! I thought you weren't coming today!"

"I took a nap and I-I overslept.." I say panting.

"You okay?" Kai asked, concerned.

"I think so-" I started to say but then everything went black.

I woke up in the clinic. I was confused, I didn't remember what had happened after I blacked out. Kai must have carried me here. Dr. Trent was also in the room with me. Trent was talking to Eli about dinner tonight. He saw me open my eyes and walked over to me.

"Dr Trent, why am I here?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You passed out at the beach, Im assuming its from the hot weather and a lack of sleep. You know you could take breaks from all your hard work Isabella. Here open and say ah.." Trent said looking into my throat.

"Am I okay now? Where is Kai?"

"Yes, you are fine. Just keep yourself healthy. Maybe get some sprites to do your work tomorrow..you need rest." Trent observed looking into my eyes with a bright light.

"Oh and Kai is in the waiting room, he hasn't left once." Trent smiled.

"O-okay. Thank you Doctor." I smiled getting up from the bed.

I went to the waiting room to meet Kai who, sure enough, was pacing around the room nervously.

"ISABELLA! You are okay! Thank gosh!" Kai said running over to hug me. He picked me up and swirled me around in a circle. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put me down and hugged me normally.

"Haha yes Im fine! Thank you for staying here! What time is it?"

"Of course! I was so worried about you! Its like 7 now." Kai said letting go of me.

"7? Woah i was out for a while!" I exclaimed.

"Let me walk you home. I could make you dinner? What do you think?" Kai grinned.

"I don't have a nice kitchen, but I think that would be great."

We walked back to my house there was no one walking around but us. Everyone must be eating dinner now. As we were walking Kai looked at me and smiled. I saw it out the corner of my eye. I smiled too.

When we got to my house. There was a nice kitchen, tools, and tons of food.

"Kai! Did you do this?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah! I ordered it from the TV Shopping Network. I hope that's okay!" He blushed.

"I-IT-ITS WONDERFUL! THANK YOU!" I hugged him with all my strength.

"Of course! Anything for you.." He kissed the top of my head.

I sighed happily. This was the best present ever. I have a new kitchen and a best friend who loves me. Even if its not the way I would want him to love me, he still is there for me.

"Alright! Ill get dinner started!" Kai smirked.

Kai made a wonderful red curry dish. It was so delicious! After dinner, Kai put away the dishes and came back over to me. I stood up and thanked him for the meal. He smiled and stood right in front of me.

"Isabella, I was so worried about you today. You have me a heart attack. I'm just glad your okay now. You are my best friend and nothing will ever stop that, I really hope what I am about to do doesn't change anything between us." Kai sighed.

"Kai but wha-" I couldn't finish because the next thing I felt were Kai's lips on mine. My eyes opened wide.

I was so happy. I closed my eyes to enjoy the kiss. This was the moment I was waiting for. Kai was kissing me. His lips were soft and sweet, they crushed mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and coiled my fingers into his hair. His purple bandana fell off and hit the floor. He didn't even seem to notice. He grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. His lips tasted like curry. All I could feel was Kai. I smiled in our kiss. We kissed for two minutes and then stopped for air. When I opened my eyes i saw all his hair for the first time. It was lighter brown than I had thought and it was wavy but short. He picked his bandana off the floor and put it on. He blushed.

"Kai, that didn't change anything, that made us closer. I have been waiting for that." I smiled.

"Me too. I was nervous, I hoped you would make the first move." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Im glad you did." I giggled.

"Well see you tomorrow!" Kai kissed my for a few seconds lightly on the lips.

I sighed, wishing he would kiss me all night.

"Bye Kai. Thank you again." I smiled.

"Of course." Kai said closing the door.

I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and changed in my pj's. I went back into the bedroom. I rolled onto the bed and sighed happily.

_'Kai kissed me. KAI kissed me. KAI KISSED ME.'_ was all I could think. I giggled like a school girl to myself

I still didn't know one thing though. Did he love me? Like that? I didn't know. I guess for now I could only hope. I will ask him tomorrow I decided! I fell asleep and had dreams of me and Kai getting married and having children. I hope that really does happen one day..

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT(: Blue heart event MY WAY hehe! Thanks again sparrowismyhummingbird for your review! I totally understand what you mean when you say reviews help you write the story! They give you motivation and confidence to keep writing! Reviews just help in general too :) It really means a lot to me when I get an alert saying someone has added my story to Favorites or they subscribed to alerts to my story! That is really sweet and its what gives me the urge to keep writing(: **I always will message you back and mention you in my authors note when you write a review(: ** Thank you for reading! I will update soon! :D **

**Oh yeah and I was wondering how many chapters I should make this story? I was thinking around 15...good? Review and tell me! :D I will start a new story right after I wrap this one up also! I hate when authors don't finish a story, especially if they have a lot of fans! So I would never do that to any of you readers out there! :) Even though I only have a couple fans right now, I wouldn't want to disappoint you! Hehe! Later :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Three days past, I visited Kai everyday. On the days he didn't have work we went up to Mother Hill and talked for hours. I just really loved spending time with him.

I woke up on day 10 of Summer, so happy. I made breakfast and got ready to work. I got dressed in a hot pink shirt, overalls and pink tennis shoes. I put my rucksack on and headed for the door.

I watered my crops, finally it looked like my pineapples were almost done! I fed Gem and pet her head. I noticed something white and round on the floor. It was an egg! Gem laid an egg! I smiled and placed the egg gently in the shipping basket.

It was 10:10 am so I decided to walk to the beach to see Kai.

As I walked past the blacksmiths shop Gray was just about to walk in.

"Hey Gray!" I smiled.

"Bella!" Gray waved.

I walked up to him. '_I think Gray is really warming up to me._'

"So how is life going?" I asked.

"Good, good. Same old. Grandpa still yelling at me like a crazy guy. He really needs to be put in a home." Gray sighed, then chuckled. "How bout you?"

"Oh sorry to here that Gray, Im sure he will be less rough on you soon. Im good just normal Im going over to the beach to see K-" I almost finished before Gray interrupted me.

"To see Kai right? You guys are like a thing now huh.." Gray whispered.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. Im not really sure yet."

"Well when you get details give them to me, heh." Gray smiled and elbowed me playfully.

"I will, see you!" I grinned.

"See you!"

I continued walking. I completely ignoring Popuri and Rick, well pretty much the whole Poultry Farm I ignored. Finally I got to the beach at 10:50. Kai was standing on the dock looking out into the ocean, I walked over to him.

"Kai, hey." I smiled.

"Yeah. Hey." He grunted.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked, moving closer to him.

"I haven't been getting any costumers, someone has been spreading rumors about me, about us." Kai growled.

"Im sorry to hear about your shop, but you have to calm down."

"How CAN I calm down? Huh? Im gonna lose my shop cause I have absolutely no money left!" Kai snapped.

I felt like crying. I was scared. Kai was yelling really loud and at me. Was he mad at me? Did I do anything? There was a moment of silence between us. Kai was staring at me. You could tell he was mad.

"Kai just-" I started to say.

"Isabella. Please." He took a deep breath. "Im sorry I lost my temper. Maybe this is why everyone hates me." Kai sniffled, he was about to cry.

"We will get through this. Why would you say that though?" I asked rubbing his arm.

We both sat down on the edge of the dock.

"People in this town don't like me, they think Im a jerk because I refuse to act "fake". I-I just if I'm not here, in Mineral Town, I have no where else to go. This is practically where I grew up, I can't lea-"

I put my finger over his lips to stop him from talking. He sighed and thanked me.

"Isabella, should I change?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Forget about that thought."

"Your right. You should always be true to yourself." Kai whispered.

We sat on the dock for I don't even know how long. I leaned my head on his shoulder an wrapped my arms around his waist. He put his arm around my back. We just sat there in silence, but in peaceful silence. Eventually Kai stood up. I followed.

"Thank you." Kai leaned down and kissed me.

The kiss continued and eventually turned into making out. It was the first time we actually French kissed. This was our first real big kiss. I felt his tongue in my mouth. It was sweet. Suddenly, I saw a flash, like a camera. We unlocked our lips and both looked over to the beach entrance, someone was running away.

"Kai! Someone was spying on us!" I yelled running after whoever it was.

"I saw! Let's go!"

We left the beach and entered Town Square. There was a group of people gathered around the bulletin board. I pushed people out of my way to see what was going on. Rick whistled at me and i just rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way. On the board was a picture. Of me and Kai making out.

"Who did this?" I shouted.

"Popuri." Ann exclaimed, pointing at Popuri who was running away.

"Thanks Ann!" I shouted

Me and Kai ran after Popuri until we caught her. Kai held her by shoulders and I slapped her across the face. I was about to again before Kai grabbed my arm and told me to control myself.

"I CAN control myself." I muttered.

"No you CAN'T! You were all over Kai at the beach and you just HIT me!" Popuri shouted holding her cheek.

Popuri had a huge red mark on her cheek and I smiled feeling accomplished. I crossed my arms and didn't say anything else because I had already won.

"Listen Popuri, don't you ever EVER do anything to me or my girlfriend ever again! Or there will be consequences." Kai said sternly.

_'GIRLFRIEND? I COULD GET USED TO THAT!' _

"Why can't you just be like every other normal guy and love ME?" Popuri whined.

"I'm already in love." Kai said grabbing my hand.

Popuri gasped, started crying and ran away. I was in shock though. Kai said he loved me. To my face this time. I was so happy, his hand felt so warm and soft against mine.

"Did you mean that?" I asked.

"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it." Kai grinned.

I kissed Kai for a minuted on the lips.

"Walk me home?"

"Pleasure." Kai smirked.

Gray saw us walking home holding hands and gave me a thumbs up. I giggled and Kai laughed a little. At least I would always have Gray, a true friend. And Kai, my BOYFRIEND. It makes me happy to just say it!

When we got home I invited Kai in. He started kissing me violently. I leaned up against a wall and Kai's body leaned on mine. I smiled while we kissed. Kai's arms were on my waist pushing me against the way. My arms were wrapped around his neck. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Kai was holding me up at the waist. My arms never uncoiling around his neck and never stopping the kiss. We were both breathing heavily. I broke the kiss off for a second, grabbed Kai's hand and leaded him towards the bedroom.

I started kissing him again and I leaned him up against the bed. We continued kissing and he starting leaning backwards going onto the bed. I giggled and I was almost fully on top of him. I started taking off my overalls when Kai put his hand over mine. He stopped kissing me abruptly. I got off him and stood up, Kai was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Isabella no. Not now I promised until marriage." Kai sighed.

"So you don't wanna do this with me?" I asked looking down.

"Is it me?" I asked. "Every other guy in this town would be happy to be with me, right now! Why not you?" I whined.

"Listen, Isabella I wanna do this, so bad but I said I would wait until marriage. I'm sorry." Kai said cupping my hands in his.

"I said that too, but I will break it for you." I said leaning down to kiss him again.

"Isabella, it will be too hard to stop again if we go there just please wait, with me." Kai sighed.

"Okay, I can wait then, if you promise you will be my first time." I smiled.

"When we get married, we will be each others first." Kai grinned.

"Okay…marriage wow." I laughed. "Sorry if you think Im this like bad guy trying to steal your virginity."

"Its fine. We can control ourselves." Kai laughed standing up to kiss me.

We kissed for a few moment before Kai stopped.

"It's getting late, I should go."

"Okay.." I sighed disappointed.

I walked Kai to the door.

"Goodnight! See you tomorrow!" Kai smiled.

"Goodnight!"

"I love you!" Kai whispered walking out the door.

I gasped. "I love you too Kai."

Kai winked at me and then left my ranch grinning. It reminded me of the first day we met.

**YELLOW HEART EVENT MY WAY(: Hehe! I hope you all you people who read enjoyed! Pleeeease review! Thanks! It really helps improve my story! I will update soon! ;)**

**Thank you sparrowismyhummingbird for your AWESOME review once again! :D I read your one shot Cry! It was excellent! Thanks again for your review! I hope you continue reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I went to bed in my warm cozy bed. I dreamed out my family and my brother I haven't talked to them in the two weeks I've been in Mineral Town. I guess I should call them.

When I woke up I heard a knock at the door. i groaned and rolled out of bed, my hair a mess and my pj's wrinkled.

I opened the door and it was Kai! I smiled but then I realized how awful I looked. I slammed the door right in his face. It looked like he was just about to say something.

"Ummm Isabella?" Kai asked confused. He had to yell a bit because he was behind the closed door.

"Sorry Kai! Just hang on! You just can't see me like this!" I say slipping into a white bra, a white tank top, skinny jeans and black boots.

"You looked beautiful just come outside please!" Kai insisted.

I quickly brushed my hair and ran to the door.

"Heey.." I said seductively while leaning on the door.

"Hello there gorgeous." Kai smiled then kissed my cheek gently.

"So why do I have the pleasure of having you at my house?" I giggled.

"Well since we are now officially dating I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" Kai asked nervously.

"Of course! Let me just water my pineapples and feed Gem-"

"Done!" Kai said proudly.

"You finished? Woah its only 7!" I exclaimed.

"I did it in one hour! Gem was happy to see me!" Kai laughed.

"Thanks Kai! Let's go but nothing expensive please." I insisted.

"Only the best for you my darling." Kai smirked.

"Oh brother!" I rolled my eyes. We walked out of my ranch hand in hand.

The first thing we saw Mary and Gray talking and giggling in front of the blacksmiths shop.

_'If Mary hurts Gray I swear to God that chick will go DOWN.'_ I thought

Gray and Mary smiled at us then blushed at each other. Me and Kai waved and kept on walking.

Kai took me to his shop on the beach. We went inside and I sat down. It was only 8 am so his store hadn't opened yet. Kai headed straight for the kitchen. Kai started to cook breakfast, I could smell the eggs.

"Kai your taking me on an all day date right?"

"Yup are you okay with that?" Kai asked looking up from the pan

"Of course! But what about your restaurant today?" I asked.

"Im not opening it today." Kai frowned.

"We could just stay on the beach all day! So you could still tend to your costumers."

"No I have a whole day planned out. Let's not worry about anything today." Kai smiled.

Kai came over and placed down a lovely plate full of breakfast foods for me.

"Wow!" I grinned.

"Eat up!" Kai laughed.

I finished every bite. We left the store at 9:30 am.

"So where to?" I asked.

"Mother Hill!" Kai grabbed my wrist and ran.

"Haha wait I just ate!" I giggled.

"Oh right! Here!" Kai said picking me up bridal style.

"Did you make me that huge breakfast so I would be full and you could carry me." I asked suspiciously.

"Aw come on! Im not that smart!" Kai said sarcastically.

When we got to the top of Mother Hill it was already 10:30. Kai kissed me on the lips. It was gentle, yet passionate. I leaned leaning up against a rock and I could feel Kai's body on mine. When we stopped we looked at the view. It was beautiful, you could see all of Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"Here have a sandwich and a soda!" Kai said taking two sandwiches and two sodas out of his backpack.

"Thanks!"

"You eat a lot!" Kai laughs

"Are you calling me fat?" I ask pretending to be angry.

"No of course not!" Kai freaks out and starts saying sorry.

"Im kidding!" I laugh.

"Okay good! Thats where we are going next!" Kai says pointing.

"Mineral Town right?" I ask confused. I take a bit of my sandwich

"Nope! Forget-Me-Not Valley!"

"Really? Cool! LET'S GO!" I say excited.

I throw my sandwich on the floor and grab Kai's wrist. We both run down Mother Hill laughing.

We walk to the entrance of Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"I've never been before!" I confess.

"You'll like it." Kai says reaching his hand out to me. I take it and he walks me into the valley.

"Woahh it's so pretty!" I exclaim

I see a huge farm with lots of crops growing. There was also a bridge and two houses by the ranch. There was a bigger woman and two teenagers also working.

"KAI!" The young girl screams.

"Celia! Hey!" Kai shouts.

The girl comes up to Kai and hugs him.

"Hmfp."

"Celia, this is my girlfriend isabella!"

"Hi Celia, nice to meet you." I say shaking her hand.

"Same to you! That guy right there, thats Marlin and the woman is Vesta! Il introduce you!" Celia giggles.

Marlin shook my hand and introduced himself. He seemed sorta shy. Vesta was the total opposite, loudly spoken and outgoing. It was nice meeting friendly people here.

We walked all around. To Goddess Pond, around town, all around the beach and even to this lovely mansion! We met a bunch of new people too. Well Kai knew them, but I met them. All the girls had lovely things to say about Kai. Of course. Jealousy took over me more than once. Kai just stood there blushing and rubbing his head. We even met a new rancher Jill and her sister Clair. They were really nice. I told everyone to visit Mineral Town once and a while. Me and Kai had dinner at about 6. We ate at Lumina's. There was a party at the mansion and everyone was invited. It was very fun and I got to socialize with the people who live here a lot more.

It was about 10pm so we decided to leave. As we were leaving there was a guy walking back from the path that leads to Mineral Town. He was gorgeous! He had silver hair, mesmerizing eyes and he wore a leopard print jacket with burgundy pants.

_'This guy doesn't live in Mineral Town.'_ I thought.

"Still stealing stuff from old Forget-Me-Not Valley eh Skye?" Kai said. I just stood there confused.

"Ah Kai! Long time no see! Since last summer correct? How have you been? And who is this lovely madam?" Skye said his eyes suddendly shifting to look at me.

"My name is Isabella!" I blushed.

"What a beautiful name. Its one of my favorites, it suits you." He smirked.

"Thank you." I giggled.

Kai just stared at me giving me a funny look. I mouthed a "what?". He just shook his head and looked at Skye.

"Isabella is my girlfriend." Kai smiled wrapping his arm around me.

"How lovely. You guys seem happy, I can see it in the stars. I wish you best." Skye smiled looking at us. "Oh and Kai, I've settled down, you know, married my special maiden...and stopped stealing." Skye blushed and looked down.

"Congratulations, Skye." Kai smiled.

"Thanks. See you soon Kai? And see you soon Isabella." Skye whispered walking off.

"See you!" I yelled.

Kai squnited his eyes at me and smirked. I just rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Oh Phantom Skye, married and still the same old flirt." Kai laughed.

**I hope you enjoyed this! :D Please review and tell me what you think! It helps me a lot! :) Thank you! :D Keep reading!(:**

**PS. Skye's "special maiden" can be anybody you want! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

We left Forget-Me-Not Valley, it was beautiful but I was glad to be home.

I saw Mary and Gray on sitting on the stairs leading to the Blacksmith's Shop. They were kissing. Kai whistled and yelled "GET SOME!" Gray looked up and blushed. He got up and grabbed Mary's hand probably walking her home or finding a more private spot.

"Hey, always use protection buddy!" Kai laughed at Gray.

Gray laughed a little. He flicked Kai off and kept on walking with Mary. Me and Kai were both laughing.

"That wasn't nice!" I managed to get out in-between laughs

"That chick isn't very nice! She bitch slapped you! Remember?" Kai muttered.

"Yeah but whatever she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing." I answered.

Kai walked me back to my farm house which I still hadn't upgraded.

"You really should upgrade your house. You know in case you want to oh I don't know...marry me?" Kai blurted out. He took a blue feather out of his pocket.

I gasped.

_'Did he really just ask me to marry him after only two weeks of knowing him?' _I pondered.

"Kai..I don't know what to say.." I stuttered.

"Yes?" He croaked.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" I sang.

Kai grabbed me up in a hug and swang me around in a circle. We both laughed. Then he kissed me, the most passionate kiss we have ever shared. It was wonderful and sweet. I loved Kai.

"I love you." I smiled.

"Isabella, I love you more than anything." Kai whispered in my ear.

He pulled me back into the same kiss.

**~Two months later~**

It was winter 14. The wedding day. We decided we wanted to have a snowy wedding so winter was perfect. Kai didn't leave Mineral Town in the fall, he just stayed with me and kept his Snack Shack open. We both kept our promises to stay virgins until marriage. Even though it was hard living in the same house for two months. We did it and today it would finally all pay off.

I hadn't told told my parents because I knew they wouldn't approve. So I just decided to tell them eventually.

I slipped on my wedding gown in my bedroom. My two best friends, Ann and Eli were there to help me with my hair, makeup and to calm my nerves.

"Isabella! You're getting married!" Eli squealed.

"I'm so excited! The whole town will be there!" Ann assured.

"The w-whole t-own?" I gulped.

"Don't be nervous! You and Kai are meant to be together! If you weren't he would've been with Popuri a long time ago." Ann announced.

"Your not helping." Eli interjected.

"Sorry" Ann mouthed.

"Alright! I'm ready! Let's go! Where's Kai?" I asked.

"You look great! But you can't see the groom before the wedding!" Eli insisted.

"Kai was getting ready with Gray and Cliff at the inn. Oh and Trent was there. When I left they were just fooling around and like wrestling. Typical guys." Ann giggled.

"Oh yeah. Kai loves to fool around before important things.." I confessed.

"You will be fine! Kai is a fun-loving guy but when it comes to important stuff, he is always ready!" Eli smiled.

"Okay Cliff just texted me saying they were all at the church! Let's go!" Ann informed.

Me, Eli and Ann walked to the church. We were the only ones on the street, everyone must be in the church already. The snow was everywhere and it was white and fluffy. It was only 2 pm, but it was very cold and nippy.

Cliff and Trent were waiting outside the door of the church. They were in tuxedos. They cleaned up very nicely.

"What are you guys doin-? Anne started.

"We are here to walk the maids of honor down the isle." Cliff interrupted smiling.

"Turn around Isabella." Trent commanded.

I was in shock. It was dad.

_'How did he know?'_

_"_ISABELLA!"

"DAD!"

We hugged for a few minutes.

"How..where..when?" I tried to ask.

"Shh Im here to walk you down the isle."

I felt a tear in my eye and then I smiled.

Trent and Eli went in first. Then Cliff and Ann. After, me and my dad.

Ann was right. The town was here. Even everybody from Forget-Me-Not Valley. I was nervous and my stomach clenched. I kept breathing so I would relax. I focused, one step at a time. I smiled at my mom and my brother. Skye winked at me and I giggled a bit. Gray gave me a thumbs up too. I noticed Popuri and Rick missing though. Oh well. This was the perfect moment.

Kai was standing at the alter looking more handsome then ever. His purple bandana was swapped with a white one and he was in a black tuxedo with a white tie. He had the biggest smirk on his face.

When we got to the alter my dad hugged me and kissed my cheek. I walked up to Kai. His eyes were watery and a tear feel down his cheek. I wiped it with my finger and we both stared into each others eyes, grinning. With Eli and Ann standing next to me and Cliff and Trent standing next to Kai I felt safe and overjoyed.

The ceremony went great. Everyone cheered and stood up when we kissed. Kai grabbed my hand and we walked out of the church.

Outside my mom was crying. I hugged my mom, dad and brother. I noticed Kai coming towards us.

"Mom, dad, Cameron (my brother) this is Kai, my husband." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Kai nodded shaking all of their hands.

"Nice to meet you too sport! Is your family here?" My dad asked.

"Um no me and my family aren't close.." Kai replied.

"Oh what a shame! But you are welcome to join our family!" My mom added shaking Kai's hand.

"Thank you so much!" it was very nice meeting you!" Kai said.

My mom, dad and brother had to leave that night so they decided to leave soon after the wedding.

"Now, you guys better come out to New York once in a while!" My dad advised.

"Dad, we will." I convinced.

"We will." Kai smiled.

"Love you dad! Bye!" I sniffled hugging them. I started crying realizing how much I missed them.

"Bye Kai!" My mom said.

"Goodbye! Have a nice flight!" Kai smiled.

My mom hugged us both and whispered in my ear "How come you never told me he was so cute! He's a keeper!" My mom giggled.

"Mooom."

"Bye honey! See you soon!" My mom said.

"Later Isabella! Later Kai!" Cameron spoke.

"Bye!" We both said.

All three of them packed into the car and drove off. Kai kissed me and we started walking back to my house-or should I say our house.

**GOOD? Please review(: I hope you enjoyed it! I could either stop here and start a totally new story…or I could continue for a few more chapters! What do you think? Pleeease either PM me or review(:**

**THANK YOU! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

Epilogue:

Dear Diary,

Winter 14:

Kai and I have been married for ten years now. It's our 10th anniversary today. We have two children now. An 8 year old boy, James, who is a spitting image of Kai and a 5 year old girl, Jasmine, who looks nothing like me or Kai. Jasmine is blonde and blue-eyed. Both of my babies are gorgeous! :)

I went to college part-time for 5 years in a near by village. It was within walking distance so that's what I did. I majored in Farming and Ranch Life. **(LOL IS THAT REAL? IDK) **

We visit New York twice a year and my family comes to visit Mineral Town twice a year. Including Cameron and it seems like he has a new girlfriend everytime. Kai and I are still the carefree people we are when they got married.

Popuri accepted the fact that Kai will never love her (sorta..). She is still in love with Kai even though she married Rock from Forget-Me-Not Valley. Rock moved in with Popuri after they got married. They haven't had any children and don't plan to, since they are both so childish. She still hates me and gives me evil glares often.

Rick is still a pervert and he still tries to hit on me. Kai or I punch him regularly. (Even Jasmine told him to back off once.)

Eli, Ann and I are still best friends. Eli got married to Trent 8 years ago and they have a 4 year old son, Lucas. Ann married Cliff 6 years ago, they have three children. Two twin 5 year old daughters, Elizabeth and Ebony and Keith, their 2 year old son.

Mary and Gray married shortly after me and Kai. They decided to leave Mineral Town and travel the world. Gray and I are always emailing each other giving updates on our life. (Mary doesn't drink anymore because she realizes it makes her go insane.)

Karen is too afraid to tell Rick she loves him so she is alone and miserable. Rick doesn't even notice Karen. It's kind of a long, sad story...

Skye and his wife visit my family very often. Skye's silver haired daughter, Stephanie, has the biggest crush on James. Us parents laugh about it all the time. Maybe one day it will turn into something romantic? They would be the perfect couple!

Celia and Marlin stop by once in a while with their son, Caleb, sometimes too! Caleb is 6 and he gets along with Jasmine very well. It's cute watching them play!

I am very content with my life right now and I hope I keep having these amazing experiences with my family. It's been a very fun ride and I don't ever want it to stop! I'm just enjoying life and cherishing everyday. Moving to Mineral Town was one of the best choices of my life.

I was completely amazed when I met Kai for the first time, as our friendship blossomed I started to wonder if he loved me. Now I know. Does he love me? Yes, yes he does.

-Isabella

**Here you go..I really REALLY left the detail out on this epilogue. Did I do that on purpose? Yes! I wanted to open this up to my readers and let you guys use your imagination on how the children looked..etc :) Please feel free to PM me with REQUESTS, QUESTIONS, COMMENTS…ETC! I respond to ALL messages! :D I hope you enjoyed this story! If you did, pleease review! Even if you didn't, still review! XD **

**Thank you so much Sparrowismyhummingbird for all your reviews and the time you spent reading this story! (I used your amaaaazing line) :) **

**Alicia- I don't know who you are but thank you for your review! If you have a fan fic let me know(: **

**I will be continuing my writing with many new stories to come! :D Keep reading(: **


End file.
